creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Alleyway
I don't think I could face my friends again. This is my story of the day that changed my life in a way I would never have wanted. It started on a normal day like any other, my friends and I weren't the nicest boys on the block. Every so often we would spray paint in town for a laugh, and we would get involved with the cops a lot. We knew nearly every inch of the town since we would be running from the cops all day! But there was one alley that none of us wanted to go down. The leader of the group, Mike, always said he was too big and mighty to go into such a "pwiddy widdle alley". We knew he was really scared and we would giggle behind his back! Then there was Jake, my main bud in the group. He admitted he was scared to go down. While the others gave him shit about it, I respected him for being honest. So you may be wondering about how I felt? Well, I'll tell you. On the same day I mentioned, my gang and I were on our usual tagging spree, running from cops and just having a laugh. Then we came across that alley. Mike said, "I can't believe how scared you idiots are! I dare you to go in! I'll go in behind you..." Just to shut him up I decided to go in. Then I stopped so Mike went past and pushed him further in. He was mad at me, but eventually went further up the alley. I decided to stay in this spot until he came back or at the very least responded. I waited for 20 minutes. Nothing. Jake and the others were getting tired and started calling for us. I called back saying that Mike hadn't come back. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" The scream echoed through the alley. I covered my ears as hard as I could, but it was to no avail. I rushed further into the alley. Mike's lifeless corpse just laid there, staring at me. His eyes were open wide; a stare that would pierce even the toughest guy. Then I looked further down his chest, there was a knife buried deep in his heart; his organs were ripped out and streamed across the floor. The sight was enough to make me puke inside my mouth. I looked up and saw a figure, dressed in black and covered in blood and trash. Probably from knocking into the nearby bins in a struggle against Mike. He seemed to resemble Jack the Ripper to an extent, though Mike wasn't a girl so the motives of this guy were unclear to me. Heck, I didn't even know if Mike had done anything wrong. I shouted out at him and he lunged for me. His knife went straight for my eyes. I couldn't move. I was done for. "Mike? Jason? Where are you two?" It was Jake! The figure stopped, he turned and ran out the other side of the alley. Jake and the others found me with Mike. "Dude what the hell happened?" One of them shouted at me; I could barely form any words after what had happened. Jake then looked at me with his mean look; it meant he was serious. Then, he spoke. "Did you kill Mike? Answer me! Did you kill him or not?" I was surprised at this sudden accusation. I tried to reply but then two of the others grabbed me by the arms. "Forget it, Jake. We'll deal with him ourselves," they replied. I tried to speak finally "Jake please! Just look at this! Why would I kill Mike? We all got along together! We were friends! Come on, man!" The knife, red as blood was glistening in the moonlight. Jake retrieved it from Mike's lifeless body. "For killing our leader and friend, for ridding us of someone to look up to, I will avenge Mike and take your sorry life. You hear me? This is it for you, Die!" He lunged for me, I tried to back away but the two holding me kept me in place! This time, I was done for. Sirens? Police sirens! What a time for the authorities to arrive, but then I thought to myself 'Wait, this isn't a bad thing! If I could just get away, the police could cover this whole mess up!" But then I remembered, the knife Mike was taken out with was now in the hands of Jake! If the police got hold of it and found his prints on the knife he would be taken in for something he didn't do, like they were doing with me. "You boys! Stop this now! Don't do anything crazy!" It wasn't enough to stop Jake! The knife plunged deep into my stomach, ripping flesh and scraping bone. The pain was unbearable. Black and nothingness overtook me. Was I dead? I awoke in a hospital to find myself after having surgery; my mother was crying in dad's arms. When I awoke the both hugged me like a pillow. Realizing what I had been through, nearly dying, I hugged them back, grateful that I was still here. "What about Jake mom? What happened to Jake?" I asked. She replied in a reluctant way. "Well, your friend is in prison. We were told it was for attempted murder on your side and first degree murder on Mike's side. Don't worry about him now honey, you don't need to worry about him" I remembered the figure in the alley. I had to tell them what happened! "Mom it wasn't Jake! There was a guy in the alley and-". She wouldn't let me finish. Dad interrupted "Jason, calm down. You don't need to say anymore. Just rest for now" I had to tell them! "But Dad I-" It was no use. "Son! Just rest! We are going to court now. We'll tell you what happens when you recover. We're going now. Have a good rest," I could still feel pain from the stab. It was enough to put me back to sleep. I tried to speak again but the weight of the injury was too much. My head fell back against the pillow and I fell asleep. I wish I could prove what I saw. But what could I say? That I thought I saw a guy who just happened to look like The Ripper? As if anyone would believe that. But I will never forget what I saw. And now that you have heard my story, will you be able to forget? Will you believe me or just shrug it off like all the others? I don't think I could ever face my friends again. And so ends the story of the day that changed my life, in a way I could never have wanted. Category:Beings